CTV Two
E! Canada is another Canadian network which currently airs Reign in Canada. (well as [[M3] and E! Canada CTV Two is a Canadian English language television network owned bye Bell Media . The system consists of four over-the-air owned-and-operated television station in Alberta. Current Programming Comedy series Spun Out (2014–present) Drama series Saving Hope (2012–present) Motive (2013–present) Reality/documentary series The Amazing Race Canada (2013–present) MasterChef Canada (2014–present) Daytime programming The Marilyn Denis Show (2011–present) The Social (2013–present) News programming Canada AM CTV Morning Live CTV News etalk Fashion Television≈ Question Period W5 Foreign Access Hollywood The Amazing Race American Idol American Music Awards America's Next Top Model Best Friends Forever Betty White's Off Their Rockers The Big Bang Theory Billboard Music Awards The Bold and the Beautiful Blue Bloods Castle Conan Criminal Minds CSI: Crime Scene Investigation CSI: Miami CSI: NY The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Dancing with the Stars Dan for Mayor Dateline Desperate Housewives The Dr Oz Show Dr Phil The Ellen DeGeneres Show ER Fashion Star The Flash GCB Golden Globe Awards Gossip Girl Gotham Grey's Anatomy Grimm Hot in Cleveland How to Get Away with Murder The Late Late Show with James Corden Late Night with Seth Meyers Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Live! with Kelly and Michael Love in the Wild MasterChef The Mentalist Mike & Molly The Millers Missing The Mysteries of Laura NFL Football Nikita Once Upon a Time Reign Resurrection Shark Tank So You Think You Can Dance TMZ Undercover Boss Unforgettable Up All Night The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon The Vampire Diaries The View The Voice The X Factor Former programming Canadian series 21c (news) A Morning (CTV Two) A News (CTV Two) The Alan Thicke Show Alice, I Think The Amazing World of Kreskin American Idol Anything You Can Do The Associates Audubon Wildlife Theatre Balance: Television for Living Well The Barbara McNair Show Bizarre The Bobby Vinton Show (variety show) The Bobroom (comedy) Bordertown The Camilla Scott Show (talk show) The Campbells (drama) Canadian Idol (game show/competition) Check it Out! (comedy) Circus The City (drama) CityLine (CTV Two, 1997–2008) Cold Squad Corner Gas (Canadian sitcom) Daily Planet (CTV Two) Dan for Mayor (sitcom) Definition Degrassi: The Next Generation Doctor's Diary Dora the Explorer Double Exposure (comedy) Due South E.N.G. (drama) The Eleventh Hour Excuse My French Fantastica FashionTelevision Funny Farm (comedy) Funtown George Good Morning Canada Grand Old Country (variety show) Guess What (game show) He Knows, She Knows Headline Hunters Here Come the Seventies Hiccups (sitcom) The Holmes Show Horst Koehler Ian Tyson Show Instant Star It's Your Move (game show) Jeff Ltd. John Allan Cameron (variety show) Kareen's Yoga Katts and Dog Kidstuff A Kin to Win Learning the Ropes Let's Go The Listener The Littlest Hobo (reruns still air) Live It Up! MacLear The Mad Dash (game show) Magistrates Court Mantrap Marc's Music Shop Missing (CTV Two, 2003–2006) My Kind of Town (variety show) Mysterious Ways Neon Rider (drama) The New Avengers (adventure, joint UK/France/Canada production) Night Heat Open Mike with Mike Bullard Outdoor Sportsman The Patsy Gallant Show Paul Hann and Friends Pay Cards! People in Conflict Perry's Probe (investigative journalism) Pierre Berton Hour Pig 'N' Whistle Played Police Surgeon Power Play Puppet People (children's game show) The Red Fisher Show Robson Arms (Canadian sitcom) Rocket Robin Hood The Sausage Factory Search and Rescue Snow Job So You Think You Can Dance Canada (game show/competition) Spider-Man The Starlost Stars on Ice Story Theatre Super Pay Cards Swiss Family Robinson Target: The Impossible Telepoll Thrill of a Lifetime (reality) To Tell the Truth (game show) The Tree House The Trouble with Tracy The Ultimate Love Test (reality) Uncle Bobby University of the Air Untamed World Valerie Pringle Has Left The Building The Waterville Gang What's the Good Word? Whistler (Canadian drama) Wide World of Sports (sports anthology) Wonder Why? You Can't Do That on Television You Really Can American series 101 Ways to Leave a Game Show 227 30 Rock (sitcom) (CTV Two, 2007–2008) 8 Simple Rules (sitcom) The A-Team According to Jim (sitcom) Adam-12 Alias (drama) Alice Ally McBeal America's Funniest Home Videos (formerly aired on City, now airs on Yes TV) America's Most Wanted (1997–2006) Anderson Live (talk show) Andy Barker, P.I. Another World Anything But Love B. J. and the Bear Barnaby Jones Batman Batman: The Animated Series Battlestar Galactica Beat the Clock Beethoven Benson Best of the West Bethenny (talk show) Bewitched Big Shots The Bionic Woman Blansky's Beauties Blossom The Bob Newhart Show Boy Meets World The Brady Bunch Bridget Loves Bernie Buck Rogers in the 25th Century Buffy the Vampire Slayer (CTV Two) The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show The Bugs Bunny Show Cannon Charmed (drama) Cheers Columbo Commander-in-Chief (political drama) Cool McCool COPS (CTV Two, 1997–2006) The Cosby Show The Courtship of Eddie's Father Cybill Dan August Delvecchio Dexter A Different World Diff'rent Strokes Dirty Sexy Money (CTV and CTV Two) Donny and Marie Don't Forget the Lyrics! (CTV Two) The Drew Carey Show (comedy) Drive (drama) Droids The Dukes of Hazzard Dynasty Eleventh Hour (CTV Two) Emergency! ER (drama) The F.B.I. F/X: The Series (drama) Falcon Crest The Fall Guy Family Matters Family Ties Fantasy Island Fish The Flintstones For Love or Money (reality) Full House Gemini Man General Hospital Gilligan's Island Gimme a Break! Goober and the Ghost Chasers Good Times Gossip Girl (CTV aired first series, CTV Two aired second and third series) The Greatest American Hero Growing Pains Happy Hour Hardcastle and McCormick The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries Harry O Here's Lucy Home Improvement Hope & Faith (sitcom) Hotel Hudson Brothers Razzle-Dazzle Show Human Target The Invisible Man Ironside Jeannie The Jeffersons Jeopardy! (CTV Two, 2006–2008) Jericho (drama) Joan of Arcadia (comedy/drama) Joe Forrester Kaz Kidd Video (live action/animated sitcom/musical) Knight Rider Kojak Kung Fu (Western/drama/action) Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (action/drama) Lanigan's Rabbi Late Night with Conan O'Brien (CTV Two) Laverne and Shirley Law & Order: Trial by Jury (legal drama) The Lawrence Welk Show Leave It to Beaver Less Than Perfect (sitcom) Life on a Stick (sitcom) Life with Bonnie (sitcom) Little House on the Prairie The Little Mermaid Longstreet The Love Boat Mad Men Magnum, P.I. Man From Atlantis Mannix Marcus Welby, M.D. Matlock Matt Houston Maude McCloud McMillan & Wife Melrose Place Miami Vice The Mole (reality) Moonlight Murphy Brown Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica (reality) Night Court The Nine (drama) Nip/Tuck (drama) No Ordinary Family (crime drama) The Norm Show NYPD Blue (legal drama) (Series 1 and repeats only) The O.C. (drama) October Road (drama) (Season 1 did not air in Canada) One Day at a Time (sitcom) One Ocean View (reality) One Saturday Morning Operation Petticoat The Osbournes (reality) Petrocelli Picket Fences Pimp My Ride (reality) The Pink Panther Show Planet of the Apes Police Woman The Price Is Right Project UFO The Protector (CTV Two) Punk'd (hidden camera comedy) Quincy, M.E. Rescue 911 (docudrama) The Rockford Files The Rookies Roseanne Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In Salvage 1 Sanford and Son Scarecrow and Mrs. King Scrubs (sitcom) Simon & Simon The Simple Life (reality) The Simple Life 2: Road Trip (reality) The Simple Life 3: Interns (reality) The Six Million Dollar Man Smith Soap Somerset Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series The Sonny & Cher Show The Sopranos (drama) Spenser: For Hire Spin City Sports Night St. Elsewhere Star Trek: The Original Series Star Trek: Voyager (CTV Two, 1995–2008) The Streets of San Francisco Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (drama) Switch Tarzán Taz-Mania Temperatures Rising Texas That '80s Show (sitcom) Third Watch Tiny Toon Adventures Tommy Lee Goes to College (reality) The Tonight Show with Jay Leno Truth or Consequences Twenty Good Years Underdog Unsolved Mysteries Vega$ Veronica Mars (drama) The Waltons The Weakest Link Welcome to The Captain (comedy) The West Wing (political drama) Wheel of Fortune (reality television on CTV Two, 2007–2008) (formerly aired on CBC and CHCH, now airs on Yes TV) Whitney Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (CTV, 1999–2002, and CTV Two) Who's the Boss Whose Line is it Anyway? Wife Swap (CTV Two) Without a Trace Wonder Woman Yogi's Gang Related Pages Category:Reign Category:Network Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3